Ronon Dex Christmas Wish
by MythosThespian
Summary: Summary is inside the story.
1. Chapter 1: December 1st

Ronon Dex Christmas Wish 

Rating: K+

Pairings: Ronon/Jennifer, mentions of Ronon/Amelia & Rodney/Jennifer

Summary: Atlantis has been on Earth for over a year and this is the second Christmas to spend. Ronon decides to get more accustom to Earth tradition making some changes. Also he decides to finally make a move he should have done some time ago toward the woman he loves. The only problem is he not sure if he missed his chance or is there still a chance.

* * *

_Chapter 1: December 1__st_

(Ronon's POV)

I have been on Earth for over a year and still getting use to the customs. So here I am stuck on this base but it seems to be that time of year again for Christmas. Christmas on Earth is a lot like a celebration we have on Sateda around this time of year. The celebration is Festival of the Warriors anyway that is not the point the point is that I miss my family and last year I had someone to celebrate Christmas with.

That was Amelia Banks a marine that was great for a while. Truth of the matter is Amelia and I broke up a few months ago. We are still friends but she is in love with someone else, the truth of the matter is I am still in love with the woman that broke my heart a while back. She ended up choosing Rodney and I am glad she is happy but it does not mean I do not miss our friendship. So before I work on gaining back my friendship with Doctor Jennifer Keller since I pulled away, I decided to make some changes in my life to fit in on Earth. So I head to Teyla's room for my meditation session before I do some Christmas shopping. It takes me about ten minutes to Teyla's room because I was lost in thought I ended up being a little late..

[Teyla's room]

Ronon: Sorry I am late.

Teyla: Ronon it is ok, I gave me a chance to see Jennifer before she headed back home to visit her dad for the holidays.

Ronon: Oh that is nice. Anyway I need to do some shopping so let's get this started.

Teyla: Ronon what gotten into you?

Ronon: I just figured I make some changes in my life since we may be on Earth for a while.

Teyla: Is that the only reason or is there more because I thought you be spending the holiday with Amelia?

Ronon: No, the truth is we were never going out but just hanging out with as friends. Besides Amelia got Major Evan Lorne now and I miss my friendship with Doc. So are you and John spending the holiday together?

Teyla: Ronon I just assumed with Amelia you were going out like everyone else thought and it has been a long time since you mentioned Jen. Yes John invited Torren and I to meet his brother's family. So we are heading out tonight.

Ronon: Yeah I really messed up when I pulled away after she chose Rodney. Anyway let's this started so you can pack.

[The session started]

Half an hour later I left Teyla's room after the session and I am glad it was a short session because I saw Teyla giving me this look when I mentioned the Doc. Also I am happy for Teyla and John truth of the matter is it about time. The truth is after everything that happened with Doctor Elizabeth Weir, John deserved to be happy with Teyla. Furthermore, I was a little hurt when she mentioned Jennifer said goodbye before she left with Rodney for the holiday. Like, I said to Teyla it all boils down to the fact that I miss my friendship with Doc.

(Jennifer's POV)

Here I am packing in my room on Atlantis to visit my dad after I said goodbye to Teyla. Also it did not help that I happened to see Ronon heading that way as I left and I miss our friendship. The truth it was my fault because I knew he was interested in me and I chose Rodney. It is not like Rodney was a bad guy it is just we had too much in common we realized that last week so we broke up. Then last year around this time was good because we spent it with Rodney sister's family and this year was supposed to me him meeting my dad. Now to recent events, that is not going to happen so I end up going alone this year.

Before she goes she needs to talk to Woolsey. She is done packing heading out to the hall with her bags. As she heads to the command center she happens to see Ronon heading through the gate, wondering what is going on with him. Furthermore she turns heading to Woolsey's office, dropping her bags outside Before heading in.

[Woolsey's office]

Jennifer: Woolsey you wanted to see me before I go.

Woolsey: Yes I understand you are leaving earlier than planned. Why is that?

Jennifer: I needed to after my breakup with Rodney last week I could not stay. Plus I worked everything else with Doctor Beckett he got things under control.

Woolsey: Yes, ok have a Merry Christmas and have a nice visit with your father.

Jennifer: You too have a nice Christmas and I will see you after.

Woolsey: Oh and Jennifer I am sorry to hear about you and Rodney.

[Exiting the office]

Before I left the office, I smiled grabbing my bags and then headed to the gate. I stepped through the gate to the SGC, to be greeted by Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Niell. Then I was guided to the exit with one of the Military personnel holding my bags. I got into the SUV taking me to the airport for my flight home. Before heading into the airport I called my father saying, I will be home in four hours.

(Michael's POV)

I was surprised to get a call from my daughter saying she will be home in four hours. So I hide the presents I got for my daughter. I hid them, then, joined my best friend for lunch before picking up my daughter. I could not help but notice the tone in my daughter's voice on the phone and wonder what is going on. Last I heard she was happily dating but, it seemed to change as of now. Only one way to find out is when I pick up my daughter up in a few hours.

Four hours later I am waiting at the baggage claim for my daughter. My daughter arrives giving a big hug and then we pick up her bags. The car ride home was quiet but Jennifer was enjoying the scenery. We make it back to our house, then, she puts her bags in her room. After about ten minutes she comes out to help me in the kitchen for dinner. This is when I decided to see what is up with my daughter.

[Keller's kitchen]

Michael: Jen I could not help but notice you seem a little down today.

Jennifer: Yeah it is because I was hoping for you to meet Rodney but we broke up recently.

Michael: Sorry to hear that but what happened?

Jennifer: Dad he still loved his ex-girlfriend that he once proposed too. Plus we realized that we were too similar to have anything outside of work to relate too.

Michael: Sorry to hear that but I also sense something else is wrong.

Jennifer: I just miss another friend but he is happy with someone else, who am I to get in the way?

Michael: Oh I get it. It looks like dinner is ready let's eat.

[Heading to the dinner table]

I watched as we ate talking about other things. After dinner we talked some more. Then Jennifer headed off to bed. While I was still thinking on what she said about the other friend. Furthermore, I wonder if this other friend meant something more to her but after a little later I head up to bed.

* * *

**Reread this story the other day and decided to clean up my typos. Review and Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2: December 8th

Ronon Dex Christmas Wish 

Rating: K+

Pairings: Ronon/Jennifer, mentions of Ronon/Amelia & Rodney/Jennifer

Summary: Atlantis has been on Earth for over a year and this is the second Christmas to spend. Ronon decides to get more accustom to Earth tradition making some changes. Also he decides to finally make a move he should have done some time ago toward the woman he loves. The only problem is he not sure if he missed his chance or is there still a chance.

* * *

_Chapter 2: December 8__th_

(Ronon's POV)

So it has been a week since I saw Jennifer head through the gate for vacation. When I got back from holiday shopping, which included a haircut and some new cloths , I saw Rodney was still on base and wondered why he did not go with Jen. Then I noticed that Rodney was with Katie Brown not Jen. So I headed back to my room, then I went in search for Amelia wondering if she could shed some light on situation. I found Amelia with her with Evan in the commons eating. So I asked her and she told me that Jen and Rodney had broken up last week and Rodney is with Katie now. I thanked her and then decided I had to come up with a plan/

First I needed to see Teyla for another meditation session. When I got to Teyla's room she was waiting and we headed in for the last session before Christmas. Teyla invited me in while John and Torren were getting ready to head out. Teyla and I worked for an hour and then we started talking about our plans for Christmas.

[Teyla's room]

Teyla: So Ronon where are you going for Christmas?

Ronon: Actually since I found out last week that Jen and Rodney broke up I figured I surprise her for Christmas.

Teyla: I wondered when you were going to notice that Rodney was staying on base.

Ronon: I noticed when I got back shopping for the holiday that day after I talked to you and I noticed his with Katie Brown, when did she come back?

Teyla: I don't know but all I know is he seems much happier than he looked with her than Jen the last few months. Then Jen seemed a little distracted and frustrated.

Ronon: What about?

Teyla: She misses her friendship with you and also going out with our team because of not knowing where you guys stand.

Ronon: The friendship falling apart was my fault because even though I was hurt I should have not pulled away like I did.

Teyla: It is understandable but with what happened to Sateda and your love back there. She reminded you of Melena right.

Ronon: Some ways she did but other ways she was very different she is a lot stronger her. Anyway I better get started on my plan and have fun with John's brother's family.

[Ronon got up to leave]

I reached the door giving Teyla hug and headed back to my room. Once in my I could not help but thinking about what Teyla said about Jennifer wanting our friendship back. Since we were thinking the same way I went to work trying to get Jen hope information. So I went out to look for the one person who could give me the information. Since, Lieutenant Laura Cadman was back I figured she be the best person to go too. I found her and she was more than happy after I told her my plan. She also teased me about my new look but that is for another day.

(Jennifer's POV)

I have been home in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin for a week. This week has been great with her father and also some of my old school buddies have come and visited. Furthermore I was still waiting for one friend to come over so, it gave me more times to get lost in thought. My thoughts these days focus on one person is Ronon but I also noticed something about Ronon when I left that he was not himself. In fact the last two months he has seemed calmer but not hanging out with Amelia as much. Also she has not seen as many marines in the infirmary and he has been coming less to the infirmary himself. On reason could be that the meditation he has been doing has a good effect on him. Before she could think further Sarah called saying she be there in ten minutes.

Ten minutes later Sarah arrives and Jennifer says goodbye to her father. They get into Sarah's car heading to the mall for Christmas shopping and a spa day. In the spa as they were getting their treatments Sarah wanted to know what is going on with her longtime friend. So in the mud bath Sarah approach the topic.

[Mud bath]

Sarah: Jen do you mind me asking what got you in this sullen mood?

Jennifer: Not at all besides I need a good sounding board. Two weeks ago I broke up with my boyfriend.

Sarah: So, but I am sensing there is more to it.

Jennifer: Yeah you are right because at the time my boyfriend was interested in me he was not the only one.

Sarah: Wait you mean to tell me you had two guy interested in you.

Jennifer: Yep that is the truth. There was Rodney who I choose but he was too much like me. Then there was Ronon who was the total opposite as me think like an Martial Arts master with dreads.

Sarah: So what happened with Ronon after you choose Rodney?

Jennifer: I thought we could keep a friendship going on but I underestimated the hurt and he started pulling away so, now we don't talk and avoid each other at every turn.

Sarah: I take it since you broke up with your boyfriend you want the friendship back or maybe even more.

Jennifer: Yes I do but I don't know how to start talking to him again, and it is not like this has happened before.

Sarah: So tell him how you feel maybe he wants the friendship back. Actually things like this did happen before but you were too focused in school to notice. Maybe if you tell him you will get a second chance.

Jennifer: I don't know maybe. I just noticed he hasn't been acting like his normal self lately. Anyway it looks like the mud bath is done.

[Jennifer and Sarah got out]

Once done after taking showers they headed to the salon to get their hair done. Jennifer just got her hair trimmed and her blond highlights touched up. Then they headed out to a movie which is _Tron Legacy in 3D_. Jennifer still could not get Ronon behavior of late off her mind. Also during the movie she thought maybe her New Year's Resolution would be working on getting the friendship back. Who knows maybe she should have chosen him in the first place.

(Michael's POV)

Meanwhile while my daughter is out with her best friend I am enjoying a peaceful day at home. Plus this gives me time to wrap my daughter's gifts. Also around noon I had some friends come over to join me for lunch. We talked and I told them my daughter back for a long visit. The friends left after about two hours and I got back to work little things around the house.

Around three in the phone rang so I stopped what I was doing. Then I walk to the phone picking it up and answer. I say hello and my name listening for a response. It takes a few minutes but a man voice finally says something.

[The conversation]

Ronon: Hello my name Ronon Dex and I am a friend of your daughter Jennifer.

Michael: I sorry but Jennifer is out for the day do you want me to call you back.

Ronon: No I was actually calling to talk to you because I have a surprise.

Michael: What kind of surprise?

Ronon: I was wondering if you would mind, having an extra guest for Christmas.

Michael: No, I don't mind besides she could use a friend to get her out of the mood she is in.

Ronon: I figured it gets me away from work.

Michael: When do think of planning on arriving?

[Ronon answers]

After I give him the details on how to get here, and when he going to arrive on Christmas Eve we hang up. Then I head back to what I was doing in a better mood. Still I can't help but wonder if this is the other guy that my daughter was talking about. Furthermore it will be a great surprise for my daughter it seems that this Ronon really cares for my daughter. Around six I am done with things, so I get dinner ready, while Jennifer and Sarah arrive home. Sarah stays for dinner before heading home. We retire for the evening for the rest of the holiday.

* * *

**Like I said I noticed typos so I am cleaning this up in hopes to fix my major wirting block. Review and Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3: December 15th Part 1

Ronon Dex Christmas Wish 

Rating: K+

Pairings: Ronon/Jennifer, mentions of Ronon/Amelia & Rodney/Jennifer

Summary: Atlantis has been on Earth for over a year and this is the second Christmas to spend. Ronon decides to get more accustom to Earth tradition making some changes. Also he decides to finally make a move he should have done some time ago toward the woman he loves. The only problem is he not sure if he missed his chance or is there still a chance.

* * *

_Chapter 3: December 15__th_

Part A

(Jennifer's POV)  
It had been two weeks since I have been home and I was sleeping in the most peaceful position. I also was having a great dream about Ronon when we were still friends. Then I have this vague recollection of him saving me when I was taken over by the thief. At least, that what I was told Ronon saved me by blasting the machine that switched my body with the thief. Things of the past don't matter anymore our friendship is gone by a stupid mistake. All of a sudden I am somewhat awaken by my phone going off.

So I look at the clock and it five in the morning so I ignore it going back to sleep. Five minutes later it goes off again it's my text tone. So I grab the phone read the text in an irritated state only to discover it my crazy friend Laura Cadman. Wondering what she wants I text back.

[The text]

Jennifer: You better have a good reason for waking me up this early?

Laura: I do but first can you let me into the house I am freezing.

Jennifer: I'll be there in three minutes.

(I get out of bed after closing the phone, head downstairs to turn off the alarm, and then let her in.)

Laura: Finally I have been out there for ten minutes. It good to see a friend and I needed to get off the base.

Jennifer: Come in and take off your coat and boots then we can talk in the living room. This better be good considering the dream I was having. Want some coffee?

Laura: It is and yes I like some coffee.

(I went to make the coffee and while Laura was getting settle. Five minutes later I bring two mugs of coffee over giving one to Laura.)

Laura: So the reason for my visit is I got transferred to Atlantis for duration of my service last week.

Jennifer: Yes, not that I don't like Teyla but with her son and dating John things have changed.

Laura: Wait, Teyla dating John when did that happen?

Jennifer: A few weeks ago in fact Teyla and Torren are spending the Christmas season with John's family.

Laura: Man I have been gone too long and it about time for those two. Anyway the rest of the reason I am here is because I get on base and notice changes.

Jennifer: You mean by the clone of your ex.

Laura: Yes and a certain Satedan warrior.

Jennifer: What do you mean?

Laura: Considering two weeks ago Ronon had noticed Rodney still one base hanging with Katie. Then he goes in search of me to get your information. Did you happen to notice he has been acting strange lately?

Jennifer: Yeah, before I left. Did you say he asked for my information?

Laura: Yeah, I did and I gave it to him. Anyway I also noticed other changes in him.

Jennifer: Like what?

(Laura just shows Jen the picture of Ronon without his dreadlocks and his new look.)

For five minutes Jennifer is wondering what is going on with him. She does have to admit the new look is sexy but still she got to wonder if he doing it for Amelia. Laura finally takes her phone back and they plan their day. Jennifer goes to get dress and ready before her dad gets up. Laura settles her things in Jen's room.

(Michael's POV)

I get up around seven and hear some commotion downstairs. It sounds like Jennifer has Sarah over again but he wonders why she is here so early. So I crawl out of bed getting ready before I meet the two for breakfast. At eight I finally head downstairs to meet the two. I am surprised when I see a redhead in the kitchen who in not obviously Sarah. I wait for my daughter to introduce me to her friend. She finally turns around noticing that I am staring at her friend.

[Kitchen's POV]

Michael: Hey daughter, do you mind introducing me to your friend?

Jennifer: Oh right, dad I like you to meet Lieutenant Laura Cadman from work.

Michael: Well Laura I am Michael Keller.

Laura: It nice to meet you sorry for the early intrusion.

Michael: Its ok you think I am used to it by now because of the line of work my daughter is in.

Jennifer: Dad you haven't had me around for three years so it is bound to happen to fall into old habits.

Laura: True it happened with my parents when I first joined the marines. Anyway is breakfast about ready?

Jennifer: Yes in one minute we will sit down and eat.

[Breakfast was ready]

They all sat down at the table to eat. While Laura shared how she met Jennifer and Michael shared some stories from Jennifer's childhood. After breakfast they cleaned up and then Michael watched them head out for the day. Once I saw them leave he had a smile on his face because the girls did not know that he heard a little bit of their conversation this morning. I was intrigued because he heard the name Ronon.

(Ronon's POV)

I was enjoying a peaceful run before I start my day. Half an hour into my run I am joined by someone. I turn to see the person that joins me and it Doctor Carson Beckett the clone because the original one died. It kind of a surprise me that he is here but I continue running. I also happen to notice that Carson is lost in thought himself and I wonder if it is because Laura Cadman is back on base. If Laura is back on base it could mean trouble but it could also be good for Jennifer to have a friend that she can relate to.

Still, I was lost in thought I hadn't noticed Carson try to talk to me. So I turn towards Carson wondering why he has joined me on this run.

[The run]

Ronon: Carson not that I mind the company but what is up?

Carson: Aye…I was wondering if you were heading into town today.

Ronon: Yes I am heading into town I need to pick up a present.

Carson: Would you mind some company because I am thinking of picking up a present for someone.

Ronon: No, I don't mind and I take it you saw Laura the other day and want to surprise her.

Carson: Just like you can't tell me this new look has nothing to do with Jennifer Keller.

Ronon: It has a little to do with it but mostly it is for me to fit in on Earth. Who knows how long we will be here.

Carson: Aye…that true.

[They finished the run]

After finishing the run I went to take a shower. After my shower I went to get breakfast. At the commissary got my food, then joined Carson. We talked about our plans for the day. Another thing I was intrigued by the sudden interest Carson has in Laura. It was not too long ago that Allison his girlfriend was killed. Carson did explain that he understood Laura was there when Allison was killed. Then he further explained that Laura tried to keep Allison alive while they were missing. The rescue was too late and Allison was already dead and he knew Laura felt bad never making it to the funeral. Further Carson knew that Laura blamed herself but Caron did not blame her in fact he felt grateful that for that all Laura tried to do. They finished breakfast and then headed out for the presents.

* * *

**Here is another update. Happy Thanksgiving all. Enjoy and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: December 15th Part 2

Ronon Dex Christmas Wish

Rating: K+

Pairings: Ronon/Jennifer, mentions of Ronon/Amelia & Rodney/Jennifer

Summary: Atlantis has been on Earth for over a year and this is the second Christmas to spend. Ronon decides to get more accustom to Earth tradition making some changes. Also he decides to finally make a move he should have done some time ago toward the woman he loves. The only problem is he not sure if he missed his chance or is there still a chance.

* * *

_Chapter 4: December 15th_

Part B

(Jennifer's POV)

I must say it has been great having Laura around but she still has to wonder why she showed up. Part of her figured it was because it was the holidays and she needed to be with a friend. The other part was wondering if it did have to do with the clone of her ex Carson Beckett. So here she was treating her friend to a relaxing day and some exercise.

They enter a private room with mats in the gym. Laura was impressed that I found this gym and Laura asked what I wanted to do first. I answered with some hand to hand combat but the look on Laura's face said she was a little hesitant. So I reminded her that a lot has changed and then Laura finally gave in.

[On the mats stretching]

Jennifer: You know Laura you never gave me straight answer, why you are here?

Laura: You mean about the clone of my dead ex?

Jennifer: Exactly, what is going on?

Laura: Well I bet you didn't know that I was the one trapped with Allison, his girlfriend, on the mission that she died.

Jennifer: Really well that new information. Mind telling me exactly what happen?

Laura: Not at all, that is why I am here. Well Allison and I were the only two females on SG-2 team somehow we got distracted being separated for the men on the team. So the village ambushed us we were taken captive. Allison got shot and the men had gone back to bring SG-1 in but by the time we were rescued Allison had died in my arms. After the rescue I disappeared for a while ended up missing the funeral. A few days after the funeral Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill approached me with coming back to Atlantis, I accepted but did not expect the clone Carson Beckett to talk to me because I felt he blamed me for Allison.

Jennifer: I am sure he doesn't blame you but is just as confused about his feelings. The feeling he has for you are real he may be a clone but has the original memories

Laura: I don't know if we could go back part of the problem with the original is that I was on Daedalus so the distance. The other is that I kind of blame myself for Allison. Anyway enough talking about me let's turn to you what about you and Ronon?

(They got up from stretching and then took positions on the mats still talking. Laura goes in for her move but Jennifer quickly blocks. Then Jen does her move and answers Laura.)

Jennifer: I don't know besides what can I do when he has Amelia?

Laura: That is not true like I told you earlier they had broken up and Amelia is hanging out with Evan. Rumor has it is that they broke up and Ronon is making his changes.

Jennifer: Well I am sure the changes are what Ronon is doing to get Amelia back.

Laura: Not from what I here he is doing it for a different purpose. Anyway why Rodney?

Jennifer: I felt he was the safer choice in the situation and it was not like Rodney did not care he did. You know what he is like you were stuck in his head.

Laura: Please don't remind me about that but I saw when he has his mind set to something he do anything to get it. I did help him get Katie Brown the first time but I wish I was not in his body when I kissed the original Carson.

Jennifer: Oh I read about that and had a good laugh. Anyway Katie was always the better choice for him.

Laura: Yeah that is true like Ronon should have been the better choice for you.

Jennifer: I know but the past is in the past. I just want to get our friendship back.

_(Then Jennifer caught Laura off guard doing Ronon signature move to win the match. Then they went to sit down have water and talk some more.)_

Laura: Jen when did you learn to do Ronon signature move?

Jennifer: Six month ago when I was sparing with Evan and actually gave him a small concussion.

Laura: Now this is a story I need to hear.

Jennifer: Not much to the story it happened a few months after Ronon and I stopped sparring together. We stopped sparring because things got weird after I chose Rodney over him and we thought it would save friendship. Anyway I usually sparred with Teyla but was busy with Torren her son so Evan volunteered to help out. So Evan and I were sparring for an hour and then I did the move giving him the small concussion. I called over Carson to take care of him then hid in my room for the rest of the day. It did not help that Rodney and I had our first fight that day.

Laura: Wow.

[They finished the water and then change to head out for the rest of the day]

Once Laura and I changed we went to found a place for lunch. Then after lunch they went to spa in the mall. Then after spa they went shopping for new dresses. Laura fun company and we tried on dresses for the next special event at work. I knew hers was for the Carson clone and mine was more toward working on gaining the friendship back with Ronon.

(Michael's POV)

I was wondering after my daughter and Laura left how I could get a hold of Ronon. He wanted to know a little more about him before he came to surprise Jennifer. So I left the house calling a friend for a favor. So, I went to get lunch with his friend Tim who happened to be Sarah's father wondering if he could access some files. Finally I got the information from the phone logs that Tim provided for me to make the call at home.

Half an hour later I enter the house to make the call. I just hope that I had not called at a bad time. He waits after three rings and Ronon picks up.

[The call]

Michael: Hello Ronon, I don't know if you remember, but you called last week.

Ronon: Right Jennifer's father what can I do for you?

Michael: I was wondering what exactly, are your plans toward my daughter?

Ronon: I just want to gain or friendship back maybe a little more. I know when she picked Rodney over me I pulled away from the friendship.

Michael: You were hurt it is understandable.

Ronon: Yes but I could have handled it by not pulling away. Why are you are curious about it this?

Michael: Let's just say I met one of Jennifer's work friends this morning and she held nothing back.

Ronon: Right Laura Cadman, well do not let her get under your skin. I figured that is where she disappeared off to. Well I better get back to my day.

Michael: Well I will let you go and see you next week.

Ronon: See you next week.

[They hung up]

After I got off the phone and I got the answer I was wondering about, I figured Ronon was an interesting man. Anyway I had no time to dwell because it was getting kind of late and figured Jen and Laura should be back soon. Also I needed to prepare not to slip about Jennifer surprise Christmas present.

(Ronon's POV)

I just had an interesting call from Jennifer's father but really I needed to get back to my day with Carson. I am still left wondering what Jennifer is going to think of her surprise and even if she is aware that I and Amelia have broken up. Furthermore I was sure if she was not aware by now, she will be soon because no doubt Laura would tell her.

After about ten minutes Carson came back with their order for lunch. Once Carson sat down he started to talk.

[The conversation]

Carson: So I noticed you were on phone who was it?

Ronon: Jennifer's father guess who showed up at their place this morning?

Carson: Who?

Ronon: None other than Laura Cadman.

Carson: Aye… That explains the quick retreat last night.

Ronon: So I take you saw her leave last night. Well it seems that she still may feel something for the original you.

Carson: Aye… I do have all his memories and I admit it was stupid for my original to break up with her in the first place.

Ronon: Yeah I noticed that and maybe this is a new chance. Anyway we better go I just got the message from the jeweler that works on Jennifer's present.

(They threw their trash away and headed to the jeweler. Once they got into the shop the jeweler spotted them.)  
Jeweler: Mr. Dex let me head back and get your present for that special lady.

Ronon: Thanks maybe one of the other jewelers can show can show my friend some jeweler for a lady he trying to impress.

Carson: Aye…that should be a nice gift for Laura. Trying to win back my ex I was thinking something along the lines of her birthstone.

Jeweler 2: Right this way.

[Carson was shown the birthstone jewelry.]

An hour later things were set. Ronon picked up his special gift and even Carson got something for Laura. They got back to Atlantis and parted ways. Carson did wish me luck on my plans and I did the same. Then I headed back to my room preparing for next week Christmas and the Festival of Warriors. I just hope it will wirj in the future for me and Jennifer finally being together.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. Le me just stay I am grateful for all the new followers I have been getting as I clean this up and will add new chapters. Enjoy and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: December 24th

Ronon Dex Christmas Wish 

Rating: K+

Pairings: Ronon/Jennifer, mentions of Ronon/Amelia & Rodney/Jennifer

Summary: Atlantis has been on Earth for over a year and this is the second Christmas to spend. Ronon decides to get more accustom to Earth tradition making some changes. Also he decides to finally make a move he should have done some time ago toward the woman he loves. The only problem is he not sure if he missed his chance or is there still a chance.

* * *

_Chapter 5: December 24__th_

(Michael's POV)

I woke up Christmas Eve day to see that my daughter had headed out with spending the day with Sarah. It was great because earlier this week I almost slipped up with the surprise for her. I head out of my room getting some breakfast ready and check the news. Then I go back to my room and grab the presents I have for my daughter and a few Ronon that I picked up earlier this week. Also they did not fit in the stocking I got him too.

It was an hour later he gets a call and then notices the weather. The weather says I storm is coming in later that night and hopes Ronon heard about it. So after three rings he picks up the phone.

[Phone call]

Michael: Hello!

Ronon: I am glad I caught you Michael it seems that my flight will be coming in at 1pm. I heard about the storm so I booked an earlier flight this week. I was wondering if that going to be a problem.

Michael: No but I advise you keep out of sight in town until tonight. Jennifer went into town with a friend for last minute shopping or spending a day. Just be careful I will call you when to arrive at the house.

Ronon: No problem. See you tonight.

[They both hung up]

I wondered what Ronon meant about no problem. Anyway I got back to work around the house. So the day continued.

(Ronon's POV)

I had just gotten off the phone with Jennifer's dad. Anyway now I need to think how I going to keep hidden until tonight. I would have been ideal if she had not seen my new look but I did not expect Cadman to come back. It also did not help that Cadman came back Monday would not stop bugging me about my plans. Anyway my flight is about to board and I need to go.

Four hours later I arrive at 1 and the first thing I need to do is grab my baggage. Then I need to rent a car that is right I do have a license Amelia insisted I get one last year. So I went out for the test and got it first try out. Then I need to find a place for lunch and so I need to text Laura and find out Jennifer's favorite places to eat this is to avoid Jennifer. Then just after two minutes Laura texted me back with all the places and wished me good luck. Ronon saw the list and figured it was safer for him to go to sit down place easier to avoid her. I got to a place to rent a car then headed out to Olive Garden. As I was pulling into the parking lot I noticed Jennifer coming out with a friend so I parked quickly and then hid behind the steering wheel. A few minutes later I noticed them getting into the car next to me but was not sure if Jen noticed me but as they were pulling out and out of view I started to get out and head into the Olive Garden getting a text from Laura.

[Text conversation]

Laura: Dude, Olive Garden be careful next time because you were spotted.

Ronon: What do you mean?

Laura: She recognized the car as a rental but she does know your new look.

Ronon: What did you say to cover?

Laura: Just said you are a long distance twin.

Ronon: Did it work?

Laura: Yes it worked. Just be careful until tonight.

Ronon: I should have gone for the tinted windows option on the car.

Laura: Wait you can drive?

Ronon: Amelia insisted when we were dating. So yes I can drive.

Laura: Well I better head back to Carson. I just wanted to warn you to be careful.

[Ronon said goodbye]

I got in and headed to the hostess table she lead me to my table and then the waitress showed took my order and I waited for the meal to come. My lunch came and I dug in thinking. An hour later I was done so I headed out for a drive. I made it out to a hiking trail and figured hiking is the safest way to avoid Jennifer until tonight. Also the hike will help me think some things through and calm my nerves.

(Jennifer's POV)

I could have sworn that was Ronon in that car. According to Laura it is just twin on Earth. Part of me can believe it and another part of me can't. The other factor could be is that I just plain old miss Ronon and I am imagining him everywhere. That why I plans on in the New Year to gain back friendship who knows maybe something more.

I probably should get back to paying attention to my friend Sarah. Even Sarah has noticed that something is up so she pulls over finally facing me. Sarah at this moment kind of reminds me of Laura when she just about had it with the silence. I face her and talk.

[Sarah's frustration]

Sarah: Ok Jen we were having a good time up until we came out of Olive Garden what is going on?

Jennifer: I could have sworn that man in the car was someone I knew.

Sarah: If it was him why didn't you go confront him?

Jennifer: Because that other friend I texted convinced me not to. Also he looked like the man I hurt back when I picked Rodney.

Sarah: So he was the other one you told me about the other day. Also was this friend I met the other day the one you texted?

Jennifer: Yes that was her and yeah that the other one I told you about. Plus my dad has been acting strange lately.

Sarah: Yeah I have noticed that myself. It is almost like he hiding a present that he has planned for you tomorrow.

Jennifer: See I noticed it too and he almost slipped Monday but since then he has not slipped up again.

Sarah: Whatever it is I guess you find out tomorrow. Also about that friend

[Jennifer just gave smile and then they continued]

Sarah dropped me off four hours later and as I was heading in I noticed the same rental car. Dad had dinner prepared we ate and I told him about the day. We did our Christmas Eve tradition me putting the presents I have under the tree. I had even put Ronon's under even though he probably won't get it until New Years. Dad read the Christmas Story form the bible and told me I have a surprise present waiting for me. My dad had blindfolded me then guided me to the guest room, knocking on the door waiting for the person to answer and then next thing I know I am being pulled in with strong arms waiting for an explanation.

[The Guest Room Bed]

Ronon: [taking off the blindfold] Merry Christmas Doc.

Jennifer: [shocked] So it was you I saw this afternoon but I have to ask why?

Ronon: I could of handled things better after you choose Rodney but being hurt I could not handle being around you. The main thing is that I missed our friendship Doc so I thought I surprise you.

Jennifer: I don't blame you for being hurt and I was scared so I could have been more sensitive.

[Before Ronon could answer Jennifer kissed him]

Five minutes later I took his hand leading him to my room. We got into the room I grabbed my night cloths to change in the bathroom while Ronon changed into his night cloths. When we were ready I came back into the room and headed to bed falling asleep in each his arms.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone. Review and Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6: December 25th

Ronon Dex Christmas Wish

Rating: K+

Pairings: Ronon/Jennifer, mentions of Ronon/Amelia & Rodney/Jennifer

Summary: Atlantis has been on Earth for over a year and this is the second Christmas to spend. Ronon decides to get more accustom to Earth tradition making some changes. Also he decides to finally make a move he should have done some time ago toward the woman he loves. The only problem is he not sure if he missed his chance or is there still a chance.

* * *

_Chapter 6: December 25__th_

(Michael's POV)

It was Christmas morning and I got up wondering what my daughter thought of her surprise with Ronon showing up so I grabbed the stockings then knocked on her door. Traditionally in the past her and I would open them in my room but that all changes this year because of Ronon' surprise. This is Ronon's surprise I just set up the accommodations. A few minutes later Jenn opens the door and Ronon is there with her.

We all head over to her bed as I notice that she has not let Ronon out of her sight. We all sit down as I pass out the stockings. I also notice Ronon shock when I give him his own stocking but he takes thanking me.

[The morning]

Jennifer: So dad I guess tradition changed this year with Ronon showing up.

Michael: Well you see it did because Ronon was supposed to be your present this morning.

Jennifer: What do you mean about that?

Ronon: Well you see is that your dad and I talked about a month before about all this but since you spotted me yesterday at lunch I decided for me to surprise you last night.

Michael: We still planned to blindfold you so it would still be a surprise.

Jennifer: Well I am glad you did because if it was this morning it would have bugged me like crazy if I was seeing things or not.

(Michae just watched as they kissed noticing the love between the two. He gave them about five more minutes before opening the stockings. )

Michael: Ok you two why don't we get to open the stockings.

Jennifer: Yes let's do that because I got some surprises for Ronon downstairs too.

(He watched as Jennifer opened her stocking and then Ronon opening his too.)

Ronon: Merry Christmas Michael and Jen. You know I have not celebrated this since Melina died.

Jennifer: Merry Christmas Ronon. She would have wanted you to be happy and move on but it had to be with the right person.

Ronon: I agree.

(They finished talking and then I took the liberty to watch more of the interaction between the two wondering what would happen in the future. Also I could not help wondering in future if I would see grandchildren between them in the future.)

Michael: Well I think it time to get the Christmas tradition of the stockings started. Ronon I took the liberty of getting you a stacking too.

Ronon: Thank you for the stocking

Michael: Nonsense it was no problem.

Jennifer: Dad would not be dad if he did not include everyone.

[Jennifer just squeezed his hand]

I continued to open the stockings and talk. We did this for about an hour and talked some more. They reminded me Jennifer's mom and I when we were young and in love. It made me wonder about what type of family Ronon had but that is for another time to ask not on a holiday.

(Ronon's POV)

I was still processing what all this meant with the surprise went so well. Also how her father just accepted me being here for his daughter. I was also touch that her father thought so much of me to get a stocking with presents. The presents I wonder how much he knows of me to get me presents that are for a warrior or fighter. Then there is Jennifer and he sticking closely to me as possible making sure I am not a dream. I didn't realize how much I missed her presence until me being with her right now.

Half an hour later we all got dressed and headed downstairs to open presents under the tree. All the time Jennifer stuck close to my side. We sat down on the couch as her father got the first of the presents for us to unwrap. The one her father had given me was one from Jennifer I look over at Jennifer a little nervous of it.

[Couch]

Jennifer: Ronon before you open it I got you this last year but never got a chance to give it to you.

Ronon: Why didn't you have the chance?

Jennifer: Amelia told me not to because she thought I still was a threat to the relationship. Truth of the matter was is that Rodney and I were having troubles at that time to. I figured it was better to focus on my relationship with Rodney if things were to be fixed.

Ronon: I understand but you still could have given it to me but truth of the matter was Amelia and I were just friends at the time. She wanted something more to fast but my heart was not in it.

Jennifer: It looked like by New Year's there was something more.

Ronon: There was something but our hearts were not completely into it back them. She was just there for comfort plus that where I did not know how to handle our situation.

Jennifer: I'm sorry I guess we both screwed up. Ronon I really am sorry for the way I hurt you back then. I guess I was not ready to take the risk but even after I chose Rodney I heard stories you were still there for me.

Ronon: I was but that was all in the past Doc I like to start something new.

Jennifer: I like that to but first open the present.

(Ronon opened the present but could not believe it.)

Ronon: Jen how did you get this?

Jennifer: One day I got bored waiting for Rodney in his lab. So I ventured out and did some database research and found this video of when we were stuck under quarantine.

Ronon: It is beautiful but why this moment in the picture?

Jennifer: It really where our friendship first started.

Ronon: Thanks Jen is this my native language on it?

Jennifer: Yeah I did some research on that too.

[Ronon treasured the gift]

Then I watched her open one of the gifts from her dad. There were times he help her. Then he turned to her father and picked his gift for her father out from under the tree. He gave it to Michael and Michael opened it very appreciative of it. Then Ronon went to open the gift that Jen got him this year and it was an IPOD with some music thought he like he thanked Jen with a kiss. Truth of matter he ways wanted an IPOD he thought they were genius and now he got one. Then he went to get Jen's gift.

(Jennifer's POV)

I watched as Ronon went to get my gift but I could sense he was nervous. I so miss the dreads but, this new look looks good on him too. Then I also remember it is a holiday on his planet too. Another thing I seem to remember that he told me once of his lost love. Then I remember Sarah is supposed to come over later so we better hurry.

Five minutes later he back to sitting next to me holding out the gift. First I listen to him speak about the importance.

[The story of the Festival]

Ronon: Jen I don't know how much you know about the Festival of Warriors where I am from?

Jennifer: I just know that it a holiday similar to Christmas and it around the same time.

Ronon: In fact it is on the same day.

Michael: Ronon where are you from?

Ronon: I small village outside of Greenland, Iceland we tend to celebrate the holidays very differently most of them are in festivals.

Michael: So celebration all around I think I like that idea.

Jennifer: Ronon I like to get back to the meaning behind my present.

Ronon: The last time I celebrated this was a year before my village was attacked. That was a little over ten years ago. When I was eighteen I cut off my dreads but the rings had a significance I put them on a change it makes a promise to one day be my mate. So I did tell you about Melena and you do remind a little about her.

Jennifer: As a healer but I don't want to be a replacement for her.

Ronon: You're not but you are a healer but that pretty much the only similarity you have to her. You are so much more than her that is why the rings are not just rings on the chain.

(He handed me the present and waited for me to open it. I open it and see that it is so much more. He grabs it putting around my neck.)

Ronon: _(continues)_ I went to a jeweler and got this specially made with the mettle from my rings. It my family's crest I wear on my next but also the symbol a healer from my village. So I give this as a gift to our new relationship.

Jennfier: It kind of ironic that how we think alike. I want you to take a look on the back on my left shoulder.

Ronon: _(he took a look)_ Jen when did you get that tattoo?

Jennifer: A while back it was on a dare last time I was on Earth for interviews. I dare issued by Laura.

Ronon: Yeah that sounds like her. This way you wear it on your back and around your neck.

[They just kiss]

I finished kissing Ronon and we just grab a brunch. It was around noon when Sarah came by with her boyfriend. Sarah also noticed Ronon and he cleared it up that it was him that they did see yesterday. They got to know each other better and Sarah brought over her present so they opened them. Then I had a rest of a good day. Tomorrow it was to head back to base.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone. I know I posting two chapter I changed a little from the original version but it still gets the message across. Review and Enjoy.**


End file.
